


The Little Gingerbread Boy

by Amelita



Series: Once Upon A Time [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Asami likes sweet things, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/pseuds/Amelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lips like Sugar</p><p>For Backtofive's Fairytale challenge!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Gingerbread Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [backtofive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtofive/gifts).



Once upon a time. there lived a Baker and his wife who said every day, "Ah, if only we had a child," but they never had one.

But it happened one day while the baker’s wife was picking berries for tarts, she came upon a butterfly trapped in the spider’s web. Entranced by the creature’s beauty, she stopped and painstaking freed the butterfly’s delicate wings from the web. Once it was free, the butterfly transformed into a beautiful fairy and thanked the old woman for saving her life. She said to her, "Your wish shall be fulfilled, before a year has gone by, you shall have a son."

What the good fairy had said came true, and the Baker’s wife had a little boy. They named him Asami Ryuichi and he was his father’s pride and joy and the apple of his mother’s eye. The Baker could not contain himself for joy, and cooked a great banquet of delicious cakes and pastries and invited all their friends and family to the feast.

The wife’s sister was a Spinster, she had not been pretty or nice enough to catch a husband in her youth and over the years had only become uglier and more sharp-tongued. The Baker’s widow did not want to invite her for she had a way of speaking that turned even nice things ugly, but she did not want to insult her and so the Spinster was invited anyway.

The feast was held with all manner of splendor and the Spinster looked on her sister’s fortune with eyes of both greed and resentment. When it came to an end and was time for the guests to bestow their gifts upon the baby, gifts of toys and books and all manner of things, the Spinster brought nothing. She approached the baby with empty hands, but all knew of her magical talents.

“For my gift, I bestow a blessing upon the child, that he may know the truth of a person’s soul by the taste of their lips.” And, without saying a word more, she turned round and left the room.

The guests cheered for her gift and went on their way home and none thought anymore about it, but the Baker’s wife held her son in fear for she knew what was in her sister’s heart and that a Blessing from the Spinster could only be a Curse.

The young boy grew in strength and wisdom and was beloved by all who knew him. He was a great source of comfort to his mother and help to his father in their twilight years. His shoulders grew broad and his arms strong carrying bags of flour and delivering bread and cakes to the nobles. He became an extraordinarily handsome youth and his attentions were greatly desired by all of the young maidens of the kingdom. He was often waylaid in his travels by young women eager to steal a kiss. Many a heart was broken by the young Asami, for as soon as his lips fell on theirs, he became green and sometimes even violently ill. Unable to accept any fault on their part, he was ridiculed by the girls and called queer by all the villagers.

All had forgotten the Spinster’s blessing, except the Baker’s wife and Asami himself. They both knew that he could taste the truth of their character on their lips. Asami knew that vanity tasted like ash and arrogance like burnt wood. He could smell cruelty and callousness on their breath and it smelled of rotting eggs. He could taste when a person was dishonest for that tasted like pondwater or short-tempered for that reminded him of vomit and bile. Even small character flaws like peevishness or a tendency to spread gossip would taint the kiss and turn it as sour as unripe grapes.

The girls who kissed him always looked sweet and tempting, with rosy cheeks and red lips. They looked delicious but it was always like biting into a perfect apple and coming away with a mouth full of worms.

Asami longed for a sweet kiss. A kiss like the honeycakes his father made or the sugar his mother glazed them with. Lips sweet like sugar.

As the years passed by Asami slowly began to realize that his blessing was a curse, because no one’s character was perfect. Everyone had a flaw and Asami could taste their flaws. Every kiss was bitter on his tongue. His mother cried as he grew older and older and older and was still unable to find someone whose taste he could bear. She cried for she knew her son’s loneliness. She cursed her sister’s name but the Spinster was long cold in her grave and there was no one who could break the curse.

But the magic the Spinster had used was that which ran in her blood and magic ran in the Baker’s Wife’s blood too. Their mother had been a powerful healer and White Witch.

Though her memory was clouded, the old woman remembered some of her mother's white magic and decided to cast a spell of her own to save her beloved son from his life alone. She baked a boy out of bread. It took her days to make all the pieces and put his body together. His flesh was made of the softest, sweetest gingerbread; fluffy, honey gold and moist. His insides were filled with cream, his heart was a caramel apple, his lungs made of soft spun cotton candy, he had strawberries for kidneys and sweet syrup in his veins. His lips made out of cherry and his hair was golden spun sugar. She finished him with eyes of sparkling blue gumdrops. No detail was left out.

She wove a spell of a mother’s love and with it, spent the last of her life. As the old woman’s soul slipped from the earth, the little Gingerbread boy became a real boy, sitting upright and rubbing his lovely blue eyes. He was young and beautiful, his heart as pure as driven snow and his soul as sweet as the sugar that he was made from.

His tiny feet leapt onto the floor and he looked about in confusion. He bent to kiss the old woman’s cold cheek and then remembered why he was created. He ran from the Baker’s cottage as fast as he could. He was naked, but in his innocence he was not aware.

The first man he happened upon was a Weaver with long black hair. He was very beautiful but his eyes were cold. He held out his hand to the little Gingerbread boy and said, “You look sweet, sweet enough to eat. I would carry you away with me.” The little Gingerbread boy shook his head, he knew he had not been made for the Weaver and he ran away as fast as he was able. "Run, run, as fast as you can, you can't catch me, you are not my man!" He cried.

The next man he saw was a Sailor, with rough hands and a scarred brow. He looked on the boy’s soft flesh and flashed his sharp cruel teeth, “You look soft, soft enough to eat. Come close and let me have a bite.” He reached for the Gingerbread boy but the Sailor was not the one he was made for and the Gingerbread boy spun from his grasp. He ran away as quick as he possibly could. "Run, run, as fast as you can, you can't catch me, you are not my man!" He cried.

The next man he happened upon was a Pig farmer with a coarse beard around his thin lips. The farmer looked at the naked beauty and said, “You look very, very fine. Fine enough to eat. Come here my sweet and let me have a treat.” He looked on him with black greedy eyes and the little Gingerbread boy grew frightened, he knew the Pig farmer was not the one he was made for and so he ran away as fast as his little legs could carry him. "Run, run, as fast as you can, you can't catch me, you are not my man!" He cried.

The little boy was growing quite tired but still he ran on as all the men in the village called for him and reached out their hands but he knew he was not made for any of them either. He was made for one man and one man only.

The little Gingerbread boy ran straight to the cottage of the Hunter and there he stopped. The Hunter lived on the outskirts of the village. He was good hunter and a protector of the village, but he preferred to be left alone and so the villagers knew and stayed away. But the little Gingerbread boy knew this was where he belonged so he ran right up to the door and knocked.

When Asami opened the door, he was stunned to see a beautiful, naked boy standing on his doorstep. His hair looked of spun gold, his eyes bright and blue and his lips like two sweet cherries. He smelled like sugar.

The little Gingerbread boy threw himself into Asami’s arms and let him catch him. He wound his thin arms around his neck as he cried happily. He told him, “Your mommy made me for you. She was sad because you had no one sweet to eat. So you can eat me.”

Asami was pretty sure the boy has misunderstood the directions, but he decided not to correct him.

“To eat huh? You look delicious. Might I have a taste?” He said to the little blond in his arms.

The boy nodded and closed his eyes, puckering up his cherry red lips. Asami claimed them with his mouth.

It was love at first kiss.

All he could taste was the sweet sugar of the boy’s perfect soul. He could taste the deliciousness of his generosity, the nectar of his honesty, and the honey of his kindness. He was perfect. All the sweets Asami had ever tasted paled in comparison to the rich flavor of the boy’s radiant heart. Ravenous after a lifetime of starvation, Asami slanted his mouth over the boy’s lips. He trailed his tongue over the boy’s honey soaked skin. Cream pearled between his legs and even that Asami lapped at like a man possessed. He couldn't remember ever being so hungry in his life.

When the Gingerbread boy's legs began to tremble, Asami cradled the young one in his arms, carrying his slender form over the threshold of his home and into his heart. Not even an hour old and already Asami couldn’t remember being without him.

Blue eyes looked up at him through heavy lids, his lips bruised and swollen from kisses, “Are you going to eat me now?”

Asami’s golden eyes glowed with love as he nodded enthusiastically, “All up baby boy. Everyday for the rest of my life.”

The little Gingerbread boy smiled happily for he knew Asami was the man he was made for.

And they lived Happily Ever After.

_The End_

 

[Inspirational Music: Made for Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jb6Cx-3OrCk)

-

Need more? There's a LOT more! Come check out my Facebook and Tumblr pages if you want to know more about me and my writing!  
<https://www.facebook.com/amelitarae>  
<http://amelitarae.tumblr.com/>


End file.
